Marriage Life :: After Working Shower ?
by itsrose11
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata memutuskan menikah, dan sekarang mereka tengah memulai kehidupan pernikahan mereka.. happy Reading !
1. Chapter 1

Rated : M

Warning: gaje, typo dan aneh X|

JUST FOR 18+! kkk

_Marriage Life: Shower_

_Chapter 1_

Kehidupan pernikahan tidaklah mudah, terutama untuk mereka yang menjadi pasangan di usia muda. Seperti inilah yang tengah dialami oleh sasuke dan hinata, pasangan muda yang baru menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kini mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun" sapa hinata setelah mendengar bunyi '_klek' _dari pintu kamarnya yang berarti bahwa suaminya sudah bangun.

"hn" dengan mata masih mengantuk, dia duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Dan menatap istrinya yang sedang memasak. "kau bangun pagi sekali, hime. Kau seharusnya menemaniku lebih lama di kasur."

"Hhihhi" Hinata terkekeh mendengar kata – kata suaminya itu. "aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, sasuke."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke maka Hinata memutar tubuhnya ke arah suaminya itu dan ... CUP. Ciuman hangat dipagi hari bersarang di bibir hinata. "Kau tahu kita belum melakukannya?" tanya sasuke, "apa kau akan menghindar dariku?"

Wajah hinata dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya, "hee?"

"setelah upacara pernikahan, aku langsung terbang ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Dan baru tiba kemarin." Sasuke menjelaskan, "padahal aku ingin melakukannya." Katanya manja sambil memeluk tubuh hinata.

"Itu kan tugas kantor, bagaimana kau bisa mengelak dari itu?" hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah laku suaminya itu.

_Ting tong ting toong _suara bel pintu berbunyi,

_Siapa yang mengganggu pagi – pagi begini. Haah?! _ Batin sasuke.

"teme, aku datang menjemputmu. Kau harus segera ke kantor, karena akan ada rapat 2 jam lagi." Teriak seseorang dari luar pintu rumah.

"Baka!" teriak sasuke dari dalam.

"Ha?" seseorang di luar sepertinya tercekat setelah mendengar teriakan sasuke, "T-ta-pi teme"

"aku akan segera keluar! Tidak usah teriak begitu, bodoh!" teriak sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukan pada istrinya itu.

"kau harus bersiap – siap, Sasuke." Kata hinata lembut.

"Hime .." panggil sasuke sambil menarik pinggul istrinya lebih dekat dan membuat kemaluan mereka bersentuhan meski dibatasi oleh kain pakaian yang mereka pakai, "temani aku mandi .. "

"Heee... ?" hinata kaget mendengarnya, "ada orang di luar sasuke-kun, dia sedang menunggumu. Tidak baik jika kita terus mendiamkannya di luar." Hinata memegang tangan sasuke yang mengikatnya itu dan membimbingnya untuk melepaskan pelukan tersebut, "aku akan menyuruhnya masuk dan menunggu di dalam. Kau mandilah sana, sarapan akan segera siap."

Sasuke hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat, _naruto bodoh ! bagaimana bisa dia tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk 'menikmati' istri ku? _Dengan rasa kecewa dia langsung bergerak menuju kamar mandi dam bersiap - siap ke kantor.

"Kau sudah siap sasuke-kun?" tanya hinata yang sedang merapikan meja makan. "Makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Sasuke masih sibuk memakai dasinya dan terlihat kesusahan, "hinata, kau bisa membantuku?"

Hinata tersenyum dan menghampiri sasuke dan membantu suaminya memakai dasi. Segera setelah hinata selesai memakaikan dasi, sasuke menempelkan keningnya dia kening hinata "aku tidak ingin ke kantor hari ini" katanya dengan manja.

"_Eto .. _teme." Lagi – lagi naruto mengacaukan momment sasuke. "kau hampir telat."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melihatnya dengan _Death Glare _nya. Naruto tidak berkutik dan segera pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"aku pergi." Kata sasuke sambil mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanay hinata

"tidak, aku akan terlambat." Katanya sedikit _Bad Mood_, "lagi pula mood makan ku sedang tidak bagus karena ada perusak suasana disini." Liriknya pada Naruto yang sontak membuat naruto bergidik.

Hinata menyodorkan bento pada sasuke, "ini untuk makan siang saja kalau begitu." Sasuke menerimanya dan mencium istrinya lalu segera pergi ke kantor.

**Makan siang .. **

"Sasuke. Kau tidak ikut ke _Caffetaria _ bersama kami?"tanya seorang lelaki berambut kuncir tinggi. "jangan terus – terusan kerja, akan membuatmu sakit."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak ikut kali ini, shika. Hinata sudah membuatkanku bekal."

Terpasang ekspresi iri di wajah Shikamaru, "Hn, seseorang yang telah menikah memang berbeda." Shika maru menggaruk – garuk kepalanya. "Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Naruto ayo kita makan dan tinggalkan dia disini."

Setelah mereka semua pergi, Sasuke membuka kotak bekal makan dari Hinata. Ada secarik kertas didalamnya, _Bersabarlah .. Hinata. _Senyum kecil terlihat dari bibir sasuke, "kau kena, _Hime."_

_Ini FF yang pertama.. Gomen kalo Ancuh dan Gak Jelas.. _

_Mohon Riview nyaa ! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aku pulang.." kata sasuke yang telah kembali dari kantornya. Berharap di sambut oleh istrinya yang cantik, namun malah tidak ada jawaban darinya. Sasuke pun mencari – cari hinata lalu terdengar bunyi _'Syuuuurr' _dari kamar mandi.

Seringai nakal muncul di wajah Sasuke, "hime kau didalam?" tanya sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya. _Sreeekk _, sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi dan terlihat sesosok siluet tubuh indah seorang wanita dari kaca buram tempat khusus ber_shower _. pikiran nakal mulai merasuki sasuke. Dibukanya jas dan kemeja yang dia kenakan.

"Hime.." panggil sasuke setelah membuka kaca buram tersebut dan mendapati istrinya yang kaget dengan kedatangannya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya yang kaget dan merona merah itu.

"S-ss-sasuke- kun, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup, dia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya.

Sasuke masuk perlahan mendekati istrinya, "boleh aku mandi?"

Hinata langsung menunduk melihat tatapan suaminya itu, "baiklah, aku akan keluar." Baru mau membuka pintu buram, sasuke langsung menutupnya lagi dan menguncinya. "Kau punya hutang padaku."

Wajah hinata semakin merah dan sasuke suka melihanya. Tanpa menunggu lama, sasuke langsung menarik tubuh hinata dan melumat bibir istrinya tersebut penuh gairah, bukan lelaki jika tangannya hanya diam di satu tempat. Tangan kanan sasuke memegang erat tubuh hinata agar hinata tidak menjauh, dan satunya lagi memijat payudara hinata yang putih dan besar itu.

Mmmhh .. mmhh.. hinata bereaksi pada sentuhan sasuke, mulut mereka beradu semakin lama semakin dalam. Sasuke menindih tubuh mulus hinata di tembok yang masih basah. Percampuran udara lembab disekelilingnya, tubuh hinata yang masih basah juga respond hinata terhadap sentuhannya membuat hasrat sasuke semakin menjadi- jadi. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, sasuke membuka kaus dan celananya sehingga kini mereka sama – sama telanjang bulat. Beristirahat sebentar, sasuke menghidupkan shower yang telah dimatikannya tadi untuk membasahi dirinya.

Mereka berdua sama – sama basah, "hime, aku baru saja akan memulainya sekarang." Sasuke mencium leher dan tengkuk hinata tanpa ketinggalan meremas – remas payudara besar hinata. Dan hinata terus mengeluarkan erangan – erangan yang _sexy karena _'milik' mereka berdua saling bergesekan karena gerakan yang mereka buat. Hinata memberanikan diri menyentuh milik sasuke dan memijitnya sontak membuat sasuke mengerang "eeerrggghh, kau suka memberikan kejutan rupanya."

Tak mau kalah, sasuke memasukan jarinya kedalam liang hinata, 1 jari, 2 jari dan menimbulkan desahan dari hinata dan 3 jari yang membuat hinata mengerang dan menggeilat. Sasuke melanjutakannya dengan gerakan _in out, _"ssasuke, akuu keluaaarrrhh."

Cairan panas keluar dari lubang senggama hinata dan membuat sasuke menyeringai. Suara mereka berpacu dengan suara air yang keluar dai _shower _ yang menyala. "Hime, aku akan memasukkannya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari hinata, batang kejantanan sasuke langsung 'memporak porandakan' liang kenikmatan hinata. "ssaaakiit" ucap hinata. "tenanglah, lihat aku, ini akan lebih baik nantinya." Sasuke melumat bibir hinata dan terus melakukan gerakan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" sassukkeeehh.. lebiih.. cepaaatthh' pinta hinata dan sasuke langsung melakukan apa yang diinginkan hinata.

"hinata.. akuuu.. "

"akuu juga ..." kata hinata sambil ngosngosan, "keluarkan didalam." Dan merka semua mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan mereka bersama – sama. Tanpa mengeluarka 'miliknya' sasuke masih menindih hinata di tembok dan menempelkan keningnya di kening hinata, "terimaksih, hime. Kita akan lebih sering seperti ini nantinya." Hinata hanya mengangguk malu.

"kau harus mandi sekarang," kata sasuke menyeringai "aku akan memandikanmu (lagi)." Mereka mulai saling memandikan, sasuke menggosok tubuh hinata dan hinata menggosok tubuh sasuke. Tanpa menghilangkan kesempatan, sasuke menggosok payudara hinata dengan lebut dan sesekali mencubitnya.

"hari yang melelahkan ya, hime" goda sasuke pada Hinata. Setelah 'pekerjaan' mereka tadi, mereka berbaring di ranjang, "kau tidak ingin makan malam, sasuke kun?"

"Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi." Seringai sasuke. "tidurlah, hime." Mereka tertidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun, hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Hinata memeluk kepala sasuke yang tertidur pulas di dadanya dan ia pun tertidur dengan rasa bahagia.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SASUHINA ..

Happy Reading

Selamat membaca. Mian kalo banyak salah dan yang ini agak turun dulu yaaa tensinya LOL .. mohon Riviewnya jugaaakkk ...

"Nggghhh.." lenguh Sasuke. Dia melihat istrinya masih tertidur di sampingnya, menatap wajah istrinya kini menjadi hobi barunya setiap bangun tidur. Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum saat menatapnya. Sasuke membiarkan ujung jarinya merasakan setiap lekukan pada wajah Hinata. Dia selalu bersyukur berhasil menikahi Hinata, wanita yang 'berbeda' dari wanita yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

Hinata terbangun karena sentuhan Sasuke pada wajahnya, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat istrinya membuka mata, "apa aku membangunkanmu, _hime_?"

Hinata melihat jam digital di meja kecil sebelah kasurnya. 6.30 . "kau tidak berangkat kerja?" hinata menatap suaminya yang tampat. Mata mereka beradu memancarkan keindahannya satu sama lain.

"kau tidak akan membuatkanku sarapan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berhenti membelai wajah Hinata.

Hinata memutar matanya kesamping, "maaf .. aku lupa.." segera dia bangkit dari kasurnya dan menjatuhkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "kau menggodaku, _hime_? Apa kau ingin 'bermain' (lagi)?"

Wajah hinata langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "aah ma-maafkan aku." Langsung diambilnya selimut dan ditutupinya tubuh indah yang selalu bisa menggoda Sasuke.

_TENG TOONG TEENG TOONG_

"Teme aku datang menjemputmu!" ucap suara keras yang ada di depan apartemen megah keluarga Uchiha itu.

Eerrrggghhh sasuke mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. Seseorang yang selalu mengganggunya di pagi hari saat dia ingin bermanja dengan istrinya.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata "Naruto sudah datang~"

Sasuke segera mandi dan berpakaian. "kenapa kau selalu datang sepagi ini?" tanya Sasuke pada naruto yang duduk di ruang tengah apartemen megah itu.

"kan sudah tugasku untuk membuatmu ke kantor lebih pagi dari pada karyawan lainnya" jawab naruto pede.

Sasuke tidak begitu mendengarkan jawaban naruto karena sibuk memakai dasi, "eemm _hime _bisa kau membantuku? Kenapa dasi ini susah sekali dipasang..?"

Hinata langsung menghampiri suaminya dan membantu memakaikan dasi. "Aaah.. kaliaan ini.. mengapa bersikap seperti itu di hadapankuuuu.." protes Naruto.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling menatap karenanya. "kau. Carilah pasangan hidupmu sendiri" jawab Sasuke menyeringai yang menambah iri Naruto.

"kau pintar sekali, teme" kata Naruto "dari sekian banyak gadis, kau memilih Hinata"

Hinata berhenti dari aktifitasnya, sasuke mulai khawaatir dan langsung mngeluarkan _death glare _nya pada Naruto yang dengan secara singkat menutup mulutnya.

"_are you ok?_" bisik Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggul Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, "aku baik – baik saja. Sarapanlah dan bawa bekal yang sudah aku siapkan."

Sasuke menatap tajam pada naruto dan mengisyaratkan kalau naruto tidak akan lolos begitu saja darinya jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata.

Hari itu Naruto gelisah dan tidak bisa tenang, tatapan sasuke tadi pagi yang membuatnya seperti itu. "Aaaaaaakkkkkk" teriakannya membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

Plak ! seseorang memukul Naruto dari belakang. "Kenapa kau berisik sekali haaaah?!" omel Shikamaru "jika tidak enak badan pulanglah sana!"

"haa?" Naruto menegakkan kepalanya "Shika .. aku ingin bicara padamu"

*naruto cerita kejadian di Apartemen Sasuke tadi pagi*

"Aaahh" jawab Shikamaru malas

"Apanya yang hah?!"

"kau menyalakan api yang seharusnya sudah di padamkan sejak lama, _baka_" jelas Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto semakin takut. "Ngomong – ngomong soal wanita .. tadi aku bertemu dengan Sakura".

DEG! "Haruno?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "sepertinya kita akan kerja keras. Aku dengar dia akan mendesign iklan produk baru perusahaan kita"

"..."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah naruto yang terdiam, "kau. Jangan lepas pengawasanmu terhadap Sasuke. Atau kita semua akan mati ditangan keluarga Hyuuga"

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, dia teringat akan masalalu. Sasuke bisa menikahi Hinata karena satu perjanjian dimana 'Sasuke harus sepenuh hati dan berjanji akan melindungi Hinata dan Tidak akan menyakiti Hinata apapun yang terjadi' kalau itu dilanggar, maka akan berakibat fatal karena pasalnya kehidupan perusahaan Sasuke sekarang sekitar 60% nya ditopang oleh perusahaan Hyuuga karena perolakan saham yang merugikan perusahaan Uchiha.

"Tapi, hinata kan bukan hanya cantik. Tapi baik juga.. mana mungkin dia berbuat seperti itu pada kita.."

"Siapa yang kau bilang cantik..?" suara yang akrab di telinga Naruto. "kalian membicarakan istriku ha?" sasuke datang bersama Gaara dan Neji.

"Sasuke.." panggil Naruto pelan.

"..kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku tadi bertemu dengan Sakura, dia yang akan mendesign iklan produk kita"

Naruto dan shikamaru tak berkutik. "aku tidak akan apa – apa. Tenanglah." Jawab sasuke seolah mengerti tatapan mereka berdua. Sasuke sendiri merasa gelisah dengan kedatangan Sakura, pasalnya dulu dia meninggalkan sakura karena Hinata. Dia takut sakura akan berbuat yang macam – macam.


End file.
